plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bluesberry
225px |strength = 3 |health = 3 |cost = 5 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Kabloom |tribe = Berry Plant |trait = None |ability = When played: Do 2 Damage. |flavor text = Loves to make Zombies sing the blues.}} Bluesberry is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 5 to play and has 3 /3 . It does not have any traits, and its ability does 2 damage to a selected zombie or the zombie hero when it is played. Its closest zombie counterparts are Conga Zombie and Foot Soldier Zombie. Origins It is based on a blueberry, a perennial flowering plant with indigo-colored berries; and a blues musician. It also resembles one of the blueberries on [[Plants vs. Zombies/Concepts|the scrapped blueberry plant in the original Plants vs. Zombies]] [[Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars/Concepts|and Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars]]. Its name is a portmanteau of "blues," a genre of music and one of the music forms of jazz, referring to its saxophone, and "blueberry," the real-life plant it is based on. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Plant *'Traits:' None *'Ability: When played:' Do 2 Damage. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description Loves to make Zombies sing the blues. Strategies With Bluesberry does not have very good stats for a plant that costs 5 sun (although they do make it immune to most instant-kills, so all it has to worry about is the occasional Knockout). However, its ability to do 2 damage to a selected target, while low, may be useful, as it can weaken or destroy a zombie or possibly finish off your opponent. Essentially, Bluesberry is a bundle containing a Banana Bomb and a 3 /3 plant for 5 sun. Due to it being a berry, it can synergize nicely with Sergeant Strongberry, High-Voltage Currant, and Strawberrian to put some extra damage and even take down its target. But on the other hand, it is also susceptible to Squirrel Herder, should it pose a threat to your opponent. Unfortunately, Bluesberry has a few drawbacks. Not only is it expensive and has low stats and an underwhelming ability, it has too many viable rivals that excel in either stats or ability. If direct damage is what you want, Banana Bomb, Berry Blast, and Shelf Mushroom are cheaper and more cost-effective options. If you look for cost-efficiency in terms of stats, Fireweed, Invasive Species, Strawberrian, as well as plants in other classes like Savage Spinach and Leaf Blower, are better options. The only advantage Bluesberry has is that it has a bit of both, and even then, it can only serve well as a backup fighter with a niche ability and never as your main offense or defense. Against Bluesberry's stats are pretty low, so you should have something to destroy it easily on the fifth turn. Do beware of its ability, however, as it can snipe an important zombie to destroy it or put it in destroying range. The best counters to its ability would be health-boosting cards like Camel Crossing and Possessed, and forms of protection like the Armored trait or shielding. If Bluesberry poses a threat to you and must be destroyed immediately, the easiest solution would be playing Knockout or Squirrel Herder. If you don't have either, play Locust Swarm or weaken it with a damaging trick/ability. Gallery Trivia *If one listens carefully, the tune it plays upon activating its ability is part of the main refrain of the game's soundtrack. *Like Pied Piper, its attack and ability activation sounds are considered music, and can be muted by turning off the game's music. Category:Plants Category:Berry cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants